Relapse
by kwebba
Summary: Set after season 5 finale. Molly finds out about Shane and Niki and Shane falls back into her old life style.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starts right after the end of the season 5 finale. I don't really remember many details from it because I'm just bad at things like that so don't hate me. This is just a start so let me know if it's worth sticking with.**

Molly quickly walked down the pathway, looking for Shane. A few guests at the wrap-party for Lez Girls said they saw her outside. She spotted the close-knit group standing around Jenny, Shane and Niki. Jenny looked semi-depressed whereas Shane looked guilty. _Oh no_ , Molly thought. She knew Shane did something wrong.

Everyone turned around when they heard the click of Molly shoes. Shane pushed her way through her friends to reach her. Molly put her hands out in front of her, signalling Shane to stop when she got too close. The hairdresser stepped back, her eyes falling to the ground.

"What did you do, Shane?" Molly asked sternly, keeping her eyes on her ex. Molly wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what happened. She just wanted Shane to admit it, but she remained silent. "What did you do, Shane?" This time Molly raised her voice a little more. Shane didn't say a word. Instead, she just turned back and looked at Niki, obvisously feeling bad. "Fuck off." She started to leave, but Shane's pleading voice stopped her.

"Molly, let me explain. I-," Shane began, but was cut off by Molly.

"No, Shane, you lost your chance. Fuck OFF." Molly calmed down a little and kept going. "I know why you broke up with me. My mother told me what she said to you. I told her to go to hell and stay out of my life because I _thought_ she was wrong. I came here to tell you that I wanted to help you, that I know how great of a girlfriend you could be, that I love you. But I guess I was wrong about you." This time she turned, left, and didn't look back.

Everyone watched as Shane dropped her to knees and cried. She sobbed into her hands loudly. No one knew if they should do anything. They hadn't seen Shane cry so hard over a girl before. They were silent until Tasha nudged Alice.

"Do you think we should give her a ride home? I don't think it's a good idea to let her drive herself." Alice nodded, but then shook her head, coming up with her own plan.

"Nah, she's staying with us. She's not stable enough to be alone right now." The entire group agreed and Alice made her way to Shane. "Hey, Shaney. Come on, you're coming with me and Tash," Alice told her while rubbing her back. Shane made it easy by getting up and walking without being difficult.

Alice had made a nice bed on the couch for Shane to crash on for as long as needed. Shane had collapsed on it as soon as it was ready. Alice covered her up and made her way to her own room.

"Thanks Al," she heard Shane mutter quietly. Alice stopped in her doorway and turned.

"You're welcome, Shane."

Three hours later in the wee hours of the morning, Shane quietly pulled on her boots and crept out of the apartment. She stepped out into the warm, L.A. air and took a left, walking for a few blocks. She looked up at a club called 8Bawl with cheap neon lights and littered sidewalks. She walked past the club to the end of the block and came to stop in front of a man. He was counting money when he looked up and evily smiled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Couldn't stay away, eh, McClutcheon?" He slid his fore finger under her chin and lifted her head up. She snapped it back down angrily. "Fiesty, huh? So you back for the usual?"

"How much?" Shane simply asked.

"I'll give you a deal," the shady man responded. "Since you're a returning customer, how about fifty." She handed him the wadded up money and took her part.

She turned back to the dingy club and quickly went inside. She looked around for her old group of friends and found them quickly. They were usuals here. After they welcomed and congratulated her for coming back to the 'scene', she pulled from her pocket her favorite form of recreation. Cocaine.

**A/N: This was just a start. I just want to know if it's a good enough idea to keep going with it. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is AU, maybe too far-fetched but it was fun to write. If you don't like it, just let me know and i'll change it cuz I'm not too crazy about it either.**

Tasha didn't think anything of not seeing Shane the next morning. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. Alice, on the other hand, flipped out and called all their friends, frantically looking for the young woman. When Tasha asked why it was such a big deal, Alice was too worked up and hectic to even notice Tasha talking to her.

**Three days later...**

Shane still hadn't answered her cell phone. She couldn't remember how many days its been, but she had recieved numerous phone calls, each of which she rejected. She was staying with an old friend. They went way back. When she used to act as a boy for johns', he was her pimp. He paid her next to nothing, but it was better than absolutly nothing. Also, he gave her whatever drugs, alcohol, anything she wanted whenever she wanted it at low prices.

It was a few hours ago that he said he had a job for her. He said he'd be willing to take her back, have her do some small work for him. She knew what he meant. Prostitution.

He motioned to the display of controlled substances on the table. "You want this?" Of course, she nodded. "Then you do what I say."

The normal Shane would immediately say "Fuck off. Not again." and leave. But this was not the normal Shane. This was the depressed, self-loathing Shane. This was the new Shane, the Shane that'd do _anything_ for her addiction.

She just stood and shook his hand like it was some kind of business deal.

**Next day...**

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that Shane would change her life forever and, for sure, get drawn deep into her old lifestyle.

Dante, that was her pimp's name, took her down to the club. That's where he did his business. He told Shane that he just had some girls lined up for her. Nothing out of the norm for her. This was pretty much what she did anyway; have sex with tons of chicks. Just not for money.

All went well for the next week or so. That was until Dante started to throw guys Shane's way.

"Dante," Shane called out when he brought a man to the back room which consisted of a bed and a chair. "What's this? I thought I was only doing chicks. That was the deal."

"Come on, Shane," he pleaded. "Just this one time. Eva just took off and I don't have anyone else." He threw a condom Shane's way before slamming the door. She looked at in discust before throwing it at the dirty, greasy man.

"Do it."

Two hours later, Shane sat on the curb, crying into her hands. Dante forced her on three more guys, claiming he still had no one to cover for Eva. That's funny because Shane had just seen Eva an hour ago, during the time she had in between those sweaty hogs they called guys. Shane called Dante out on it. He flipped out and said that she owed him money for all the drugs and she had to fuck these guys and many more. For free.

Her high was wearing off and she was coming to her senses. Dante stepped outside the club, yelling for Shane to come in and get ready for the next batch of clients. She stood and turned to look at him. Then she glanced to the right. The Planet was only ten blocks from here. Without hesitation, Shane sprinted down the sidewalk, not paying attention to the screams of revenge that Dante would get for the money.

She didn't slow down until she reach The Planet door. It was only five and it was still open. She saw her friends in there, but didn't want to face them. Shane was backing away from the door when Bette caught a glimpse of her. She had the most frightened face Bette had ever seen. Shane took off running again, not wanting everyone seeing her like this. Bette must have said something, because all of the girls rushed out in front of The Planet and Tasha was after her.

That didn't last long. Tasha was a fast runner. What do you expect from a former soldier? She grabbed ahold of Shane's shirt and pushed her up against the wall. Yeah, she was learning police procedure. Shane tried to wiggle free, but Tasha was way to strong.

"Shane, they're worried sick about you. Come talk to us. Nobody's judging you." All Shane could say was "No, I can't." "Yes, you can. And you will." Shane kept resisting. So much that Tasha almost couldn't hold her down anymore. Shane could hear the click of heals coming towards them. She kept fighting until she got one arm loose and swung it around until she made contact with a body.


End file.
